Macy
She's one of Topaz16's original characters who made her debut in the fanfiction, “A Yeti's Love”, which is set during Spyro: Year of the Dragon. A female cat wizard who attends a top school, is hailed from a far-off world named Felinia and one of the Sorceress' former apprentices. She betrayed her former mistress because she hates being second to Bianca and couldn't tolerate being ordered around by the Sorceress as well as being reduced to doing unimportant tasks. Personality Prior to encountering Spyro and his friends in “''A Yeti's Love''”, she's a cold-hearted, determined and intelligent cat wizard who loves to torment fairies and even her fellow species. She and the others were trained to mistreat anyone they meet and since most people fear them, it makes sense why she doesn't have any friends. That is, until the Sorceress came to Charmed Ridge, looking for a new apprentice. Prince Azrael recommended Macy to her, due to the fact she attended the most esteemed school in Felinia and the heartless wizard he knows. Macy agreed to be her apprentice with the intention of overthrowing her later on. And thus her life as one of the Sorceress' disciples begins. Her personality started to change for the better when she keeps on coming across Bartholomew. They first met in Bentley's Outpost when she and the rhynocs have been ordered to capture Bentley and his younger brother. Throughout her life, she continues ending up seeing Bartholomew more often to the point they eventually become buddies. Ever since she started working for the Sorceress, she tends to go to her favourite spot in the Evening Lake homeworld, having second doubts and pondering to herself. Sometimes she have constant conflicts with herself in her mind, whether she should transform into a good person or not. After being rescued by Bartholomew and after the first defeat of the Sorceress, Macy begins to soften up but she still maintains her old, unfriendly attitude. When it comes to complicated things that are difficult to explain like for example, obstacles on a rollercoaster track, she instantly takes things seriously and has a lack of sense of humour. She even blows a fuse when she doesn't take things too lightly like for instance, when Spyro calls her a “sourpuss” and she doesn't joke around. Fanfiction Appearances A Yeti's Love Sea, Sun and Sickness This collaboration marks her return as one of Spyro's allies. However, she seems to have a minor role in the story but she does find the time to assist Bianca in finding a healing spell to cure the cold-stricken, purple protector from his mild sickness and sing with her boyfriend, Bartholomew. Facebook Frenzy: Cartoon Crossovers Edition She appears in this fanfiction as one of the characters from the original Spyro series. However, she doesn't appear in every single chapter. Character Relationships Bartholomew Bianca Bianca is Macy's best friend and Hunter's girlfriend. They didn't officially meet until they encountered each other at the Sorceress' castle. They didn't get along at first but they had no choice but to work together as a team to steal the dragon eggs from the Dragon Realms. Spyro the Dragon Macy had a love-hate relationship with the purple protagonist as a pair of friends. They were once enemies and she first seen him in the Dragon Realms when she, Bianca and the rhynocs sneakily steal all 150 dragon eggs. They didn't properly meet until the incident with Bianca at the Sunrise Springs homeworld in thr Forgotten Worlds. However due to switching sides following the heated argument with the Sorceress, their bond started to bloom bit by bit in Dragon Shores during the rollercoaster ride after her ex-mistress' second defeat. In “''Sea, Sun and Sickness''”, when she realised that he's sick with a severe cold, she started to fret about him but when his unbearable, harsh coughs begin to linger on, she easily gets agitated and fly into a fit of rage. The Sorceress Moneybags DJ Toad/DJ T. Despite her personality, she manages to get along with DJ Toad just fine, regardless of the fact they live in different worlds and they are both different species. Trying to make sure her shyness and nervousness doesn't get the better of her, she attempts to start a conversation with the Mushroom Kingdom's deejay. Trivia *Sometimes her former enemies mistake her as a cat witch, seeing as there are no female cat wizards. *Unlike the cat wizards, she's female and likes to look her best, which makes her unique compared to her fellow male comrades. *She attends the top school in all of Felinia. *She returns in the fanfiction collaboration, “''Sea, Sun and Sickness''”. *In “''Sea, Sun and Sickness''”, if there is one thing she can't stand is putting up with Spyro's constant, painful-sounding coughs which is more than she can bear. She is worried about him at first but as the minutes go by, she thinks his coughs is very annoying. *Her personality share similarities with Pervy Margreth, a character from the cartoon, I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids. *When it comes to magic, she's a pro at casting spells and manipulating magic at will. *She usually doesn't have a sense of humour and can easily lose her temper. *As a cat, she hates water and cannot swim in it. Ironically, Hunter loathes the idea of getting his fur wet which could be the reason why she despises it. Gallery Macy (My Spyro the Dragon OC).JPG|A drawing of Macy by Topaz16 Sea Sun and Sickness Cover.jpg|The official poster of "Sea, Sun and Sickness" by Topaz16 Macy and DJ Toad by pinkcat146.jpg|Macy singing and DJ Toad at his turntable